Unnamed
by Angela 93
Summary: Bella is lonely one night after Edward left her. She looks out her window only to find s silver Volvo sitting on the street. But the driver isn't who she expected. Might be Jaz/B, might be E/B. Check inside for name details. Rated T for minor launguage.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my second alone story, but third if you count the colab story, which I know you will. Oh, wait, 4****th**** if you count the Christmas one-shot that I posted and have taken down.**

**Anyhow, the story needs a name. I've got a few, but I want YOU to decide for me. I'll put a poll on my profile right away.**

**By the way, this is a possible J/B story. I'm not sure what direction it's going to take. The beginning here hints at it, though it may just be them becoming better friends. It may or may not turn into anything romantic. More than likely it will, but I'm not entirely sure about that tinsey winsey little detail.**

**Thank you to Flor for beta-ing yet another story pour moi. Tu es fantastique!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. If I did, BD would have a better ending than the one it did.**

*******

_Chapter One: Fully Alive_

It had been three months since _he _had left me. I hadn't been able to do much since then. Mostly, I sat in my room and stared at the wall. Everything I did do, I did without noticing my surroundings. It was as if I were in autopilot. Usually, I was a very observant person, but lately, I hadn't seen anything. Things just _blurred_ together – in my opinion, I wasn't missing much, anyway. This dull town seemed even duller without _him_.

Tonight – for some unknown reason – things were starting to get a bit clearer. I was able to notice the way that the snow looked as it fell. Earlier, I had noticed the way the snow sparkled when the light hit it just right. I sighed, thinking about the way their skin sparkled in the sunlight.

I heard the soft purr of a sports car's engine. I got up and looked closer through the window. I rubbed my eyes with my hands, and opened them again, making sure that I wasn't hallucinating again.

Nobody in town owned a sports car. The only people from this region that had one at any point were the Cullen's, but they were long gone. They hadn't lived here for three months. Looking even closer, I noticed that it wasn't just _any_ sports car; it was a silver Volvo – it was _his_ car. I flew out of my room, and ran down the stairs to the front door.

"Bella, is everything okay?" I heard Charlie ask, concern heavy in his voice. Obviously, my sudden transformation from slow moving 'zombie' to fully alive person in a span of only hours shocked him.

Hell, I would have been shocked as well if my child, who had been in a waking coma for the past few months, suddenly displayed signs of life. I didn't grace Charlie with a response, as I was already out the door. I rushed over to the Volvo, miraculously not falling on my butt in the process. I was hoping that he would at least say hi; even give me a kiss on the forehead...

When I got to the car, I looked through the heavily tinted windows, and saw something completely unexpected.

There was a Cullen sitting in the car, but it wasn't Edward.

This Cullen had blond hair, and was quite tall. This was the Cullen who had almost killed me three months ago. Heck, he wasn't even known as a Cullen in this small town; Jasper Hale was sitting on the road at the end of my driveway, driving my lost love's car.

"Hello Bella, how are you tonight?" He asked in his southern accent.


	2. unexpected

**A/N: sorry, I meant to put this out a few nights ago, but it took me longer to fix this chapter before sending it to my beta than I thought it would.**

**Thank you, Flor, for being my beta!**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

_**PREVIOUSLY: **_

"_**Hello, Bella, how are you tonight?" He asked in his southern accent.**_

***

_Chapter Two: Unexpected_

I stared in shock at Jasper. It just seemed so weird that he would take the time to come and check up on me, of all people. He got out of the car, and walked towards me at human speed. He stopped three feet away, not wanting to get too close.

"J-Jasper what are you doing here?" I asked. I felt my body trying to go back to the zombie stage it was in earlier. The odd thing was I didn't want to. I wouldn't _let_ myself go back to that empty shell of a person I had been before.

"I had to make sure you were alright, Bella. After the incident three months ago, I've felt positively awful. You could almost say it been keeping me up at night." He chuckled at his own joke. A silence fell between us. It wasn't uncomfortable, but rather, it was very secure and friendly. Okay, just a little bit uncomfortable.

Suddenly, I was filled with a sense of dread. What if Jasper was only staying for a minute? What were his plans? I knew I wasn't going to survive if he just left as suddenly as he arrived. Jasper must have felt my worry, because I instantly felt a sense of calm wash over me. "What's wrong, Bella?" He asked.

"It's just that, since you guys left, I've lost interest in everything. I don't even know if Ben and Angela are still dating, or what's happened with Mike and Jessica's on-again, off-again relationship. I was starting to wonder if I had made up the whole thing. You being here has confirmed my sanity. I don't know if I could handle you leaving right away. Please stay for the night at least." My voice was pleading, and I knew I sounded desperate.

"Bella, I will stay in Forks, but I don't know if I can stay at your house. You know I have problems with my control…" He trailed off, probably remembering that incident.

"Jasper, you know I don't blame you. It was an accident. It could have been anyone to make the first jump. It's. Not. Your. Fault." I punctuated each word for added affect.

Jasper grabbed my arms, and held onto me. "Don't you understand? I could lose control while you sleep, and drain you. Or worse, I could change you unintentionally, if I was able to stop drinking your blood that is. Bella, it's not safe around me. It's my entire fault that Edward made the family leave Forks. Bella, I'm sorry, but I can't stay here tonight. I know that Alice left clothes for all of us at the other house. Let me stay there, please." I could feel the guilt rolling off of him; though I didn't think he was trying to making me feel guilty.

"Jasper, you're making me feel guilty, like it was my fault that you left," I immediately felt the guilt disappear, "and, besides, I believe that you can control yourself for a few hours." He sighed, and I knew that I had won for now.

"Ok, I'll try for you, Bella." Then he did something I didn't expect at all. He pulled me in for a hug. I felt his nose trace along my collarbone as he turned his head, and I stiffened. Jasper didn't notice my fear, and put his nose right against my neck, taking a large breath. I felt his tongue lick my neck, then his lips against my skin. I felt his lips start to part, but was too terrified to even say his name. This was the end. He had lost control like he said he might, and was about to kill me. Suddenly, he let go of me, and pulled back to the car.

"Oh my... Oh I'm so sorry Bella! I didn't mean to... shit; I didn't hurt you, did I? Oh God…" I cut off his rambling. It was honestly a bit annoying.

"Jasper, you didn't hurt me. Just scared me a bit. Again, not your fault. Besides, you didn't break skin, so I'm fine. No blood, no foul. Besides, the fact that you were able to pull away means that you _are_ strong enough to stay the night. Why don't you go back to the other house, and get some clothes? I'll ask Charlie if you can spend the night, but his answer doesn't matter. If you hear me talking to him, that means that he has said yes, but if not, then come in through my window. It'll be open and I'll be sitting on my bed. By the way, where's Alice? Why didn't she come along as well?"

"She wanted to stay behind, and make sure that Edward didn't find out about me coming. He would tear our heads off if he knew. The cover story is that I'm going to Canada for a hunt, and won't be back for a few weeks. Only Alice knows where I am, and I trust that she is able to block her mind from my brother quite well. I'll be back in a few." Jasper went back to the driver's side of the car, and sped off, leaving me standing in the rain.

I walked inside, taking as little time as I could. I tried running, but unfortunately my klutziness had returned, and I fell flat on my butt. I walked inside, and went to go and ask Charlie if Jasper could stay the night.

"Ch-uh, Dad? Can a friend stay the night?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, ah, yeah," his voice sounded amazed. "Anybody can stay the night, so long as it's not that damned Cullen boy. If he walks through that door again, I'll personally kill him for what he did to you." Charlie all but growled.

"Dad, what about one of his siblings? Could one of them stay the night?" I asked warily.

"Which one?" His voice sounded apprehensive now. I figured I had about five minutes before Jasper was back.

"Umm, Jasper Hale. He popped into town unexpectedly, and has no place to stay. Their old house has nothing left in it, so I don't think it would be nice to make him stay there. If you wanted, he could stay on the couch.

"No. You can't have any boys stay here. You're just starting to mend, Bells, and I don't want you to be hurt by this boy as well."

"Dad, Jasper is in love with Alice, remember? I asked about that already, and he said that she knew what he was doing. He felt the need to make sure I was alright after Edward left, and told Alice that he would be back in a few days."

"I said no, Bella. You know that the loyalties of a boy can change in a heartbeat. Especially those of the Cullen's. Look at what happened to you. I'm sorry, but I don't think it's the best idea."

"Fine. I'm going up to my room. I'll call his cell and tell him he can't stay over." I marched up to my room, grabbing the phone on the way. When I got to my room, I pushed open the window, I dialled half of the number, and then hit the end button. I went through the motions of calling him, because I knew Charlie would be making sure that I wasn't lying to him.

When I was done with the fake call, I sat down on my bed, and waited. I didn't have to wait long, because Jasper came through the window almost immediately.

"So I take it your dad doesn't approve of the Cullen men anymore." He said with a joking hint to his voice.

"Yeah," I sighed, knowing that having Jasper stay over was a bad idea. I thought back to the incident outside, and wondered if Jasper would be able to pull away the next time he lost control, or if he would end up killing me by accident.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing, really. Just thinking about what would happen if you were to lose control again."

"Bella, I won't lose control around you again, I promise." As if to prove his point, he pulled me into another hug, and smelt my neck. I tensed, but I felt a wave of calm washed over me. It had very little effect, though. I was beyond scared.

"Jasper…" I warned in a shaky voice. He realized that the calm that he was emitting was doing no good, and pulled away to look at me.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to prove my point. I didn't mean to scare you," he said, his voice truly sincere. I looked back at him, and decided I didn't even want to comment.

"You know what? I'm going to go to bed now," I stated matter-of-factly. He chuckled, and let go of my arms. I hadn't even noticed that he had been holding me until he let go. I grabbed my pyjamas from the top drawer of the old, dark, oak dresser standing in the corner of my room, and went to the bathroom to get changed and ready for bed. When I walked back into my room, I saw Jasper sitting in the rocking chair that had been in my room since my baby years. It brought on a wave of painful memories. I winced. Edward used to sit in that exact same chair, and rock me to sleep every night. I started to feel dizzy, and a sharp pain in my chest appeared. It felt like my chest was being rent in two. I fell down, gasping for air. Jasper came over to make sure I wasn't having a heart attack, or something. I heard him say my name, but I was beyond responding. I felt my world go black, and the feeling of unconsciousness swept over me.

***

**A/N: I still haven't decided if I'm going to make this a JxB story or an ExB story. This chapter is basically Jazz being out of control. Nothing meaningful yet. It may not even turn into anything. I actually didn't plan for that to happen, it just did. **

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. If you review, or add alerts, I'll go and check out your stories, and see if anything interests me. **

**And don't forget to vote on my poll. The question is "What do you want my story to be named?" I'll close the poll and announce the winning title during my spring break, in two weeks, so you have plenty of time to vote.**

**Review! Please?**

**~Angela~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey…sorry it's been so long… there's a lot of stuff that's been happening…Good news is, I'm back, though. I'm redoing this story, under the title of "Forbidden" Pretty much the same story, but I have a plan for it now…I promise it won't suck, and I have the first 5 chapters done... I just have to send them to my Beta first….they should be up really soon though…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys

I'm re-posting this story under the title "Forbidden". It's going up right away, so if you don't have me on author alert, then go to my profile and find it there.


End file.
